Petal the Ocelot
''"Oh, yes, there's also that... other one. That leopard or whatever. Uh, there's nothing much I want to say about her, we've had issues with her in the past... don't let that feline get into your office. She's really creepy, in my opinion. And those claws..." ''-Phone Guy on Night 2 of 2020 General Information Name and Species: Petal, animatronic ocelot Year Built: 2002 Role: Mostly used for parties, mostly in Party Room 6. Party Room 6 mostly has jungle decorations to suit the fact that Petal is an ocelot. She likes to tell exciting stories to the children about her adventures in the jungle and how much trouble and mischief she runs into on her journeys. Version (Toy, Regular, Other): Toy Path to Office: Party Room 6, Arcade, Kitchen, Party Room 4, Main Hall, Office. Method of klling the Night guard: Has retractable razor-sharp claws and will pounce on and scratch the night guard until so much skin has been torn of that he bleeds to death. Personality: Mischevious, clever, witty, sly, brave, slightly sadistic, sneaky, and active. Appearance: Tan-colored ocelot with white on her belly, insides of ears, muzzle, paws, and tip of tail. Has dark brown spots all over her body, with long, winding tail. Has whisker spots on muzzle. Has deep green eyes and sharp teeth that she will often smile with in a troublesome and mischevious way. Has retractable, razor-sharp white claws on her paws. The insides of her paws have "pads" that are pink in color. Has black nose. 2 Special Abilities/Powers: Excellent climbing and stalking ability. Will often be seen climbing the walls of the pizzeria and perched on top of arcades and other high objects. She will sometimes sneak around the pizzeria as if she is a cat stalking a piece of prey. This is most notable in party room 4, where she can be seen crouching under one of the tables, looking at the camera with an evil smile on her face. On one camera, her tail is seen winded around a beam on the ceiling, allowing Petal to hang upside-down from the ceiling. She can also do this in the office if she gets in, and can even hide under the desk in the office, just waiting to either swing down and pounce, or spring at the player from under the desk. Her claws can kill somebody in 30 seconds or less flat. Likes: Sharp objects her claws), getting into trouble, exploring, telling stories, climbing, stalking, using her tail, the jungle, other cats. Dislikes: Water, the clanging of metal (specifically the vents), cages, nothing to do, being scolded, dogs, not killing the security guard, being declawed. Pet Peeves: Unsuccessful tricks, kids getting bored of her stories, the guard intimidating her and her friends. Secrets?: She was declawed once, and since then her heart has been filled with hatred. She's also never actually been to the jungle, just seen pictures of it, making all her stories lies. Backstory (Optional; You Can Keep It a Secret): A usually tame kitty, Petal loved to have fun with her other animatronic friends. However, one day, she accidently scratched a child (The Scratch of '02), wounding him severely. After that, she was declawed and put away into storage until the reopening. One of the new employees stupidly left dull pieces of steel out in the open, and Petal used them for her claws, although she hated metal, but put up with it to get revenge for her lost claws and the years spent alone in the dark. She looks for vengeance wherever she can. Category:Fan Animatronics Category:Females Category:Cats Category:Evil Characters Category:Fan Characters